Why Did You Leave Me?
by AkireAlev
Summary: They were on their way to the most Epic party ever but can one distraction change James and Kendall's lives forever. oneshot. warning-Characters death.


**Why Did You Leave Me**

**This idea has been stuck in my head for while so I hope you like it :D And I would Love you if you checked out my stories "Radio", "I'm Watching You" And "End of the World".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr**

"JAMES! Hurry up already we need to get to the party!"

"Kendall beauty takes time okay." I said as I walked out the bathroom.

"Its about time you're done now come on Carlos and Logan left already with Camille and Stephanie."

"Does that mean I get to drive the BTR mobile?" I asked excitedly with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, but I'm driving it on the way back" he answered.

"Yay! Just let me get my jacket and the keys and we can head out." I ran upstairs to grab my jacket and made sure I looked perfect. Once I knew that everything was good I made my way downstairs where Kendall was impatiently waiting for me. I smiled as I walked toward him. Once I was close enough to him I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I headed to the door.

"Are you coming Kendall?" I said when I turned my head and saw that he wasn't following me.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Wha-" I didn't even get a chance to finish talking when Kendall's lips crashed into to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around him as I kissed back. After what seemed like forever we both pulled apart for the need to breath.

" What was that for not that I'm complaining or anything?"

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend randomly now?" He asked with a smile on his face. I laughed and took a hold of his hand as we got in the elevator. A few kisses and 6 minutes later we finally made it to the BTR mobile.

"Are you ready for one of the best party ever!" Kendall yelled making me laugh.

"Oh yeah it's gonna be epic but we better leave now I hate driving through the mountains at night."

We have been driving for fifteen minutes and Kendall had already started to whine.

"James are we there yet."

"Not yet we'll get there in about thirty minutes alright babe."

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Kenny I'm already speeding by going 80 I don't want to go any faster than that once we get to the mountains."

"Ugh fine lets see what good songs are on the radio." Kendall can be so impatient sometimes but I still love him. "There's no good songs on." I reached right hand over and held his hand and smiled brightly at him.

The sun was setting and we were fifteen minutes away from Dak's house. I felt Kendall let go of my hand and heard the clicking noise of his seatbelt being undone.

"Kendall what on earth are you doing?" He stood up and spread us arms wide. The wind was blowing his hair back while he was laughing happily.

"I'm flying Jamie! I'm FLYING!" Kendall looked so beautiful. Since I was looking at Kendall I didn't notice the turn that was ahead. Kendall eyes widened and he put his arms down. "JAMES WATCH OUT!"

I took my eyes away from Kendall and stepped on the break but it was to late. The car started tumbling down. I tried to hold Kendall but before I could grab him he had flown out the car. I ducked when the car started to flip and then everything went black.

* * *

Pain. My whole body felt like it was on fire it hurt so much. I opened eyes to see that everything was so dark.

"Kendall" I whispered "Kenny where are you?" Silence. I started to get up from the ground. I guess I must have flown out the car when my seatbelt came undone. I tried to get up but the pain in my leg was unbearable. I knew it was broken.

I checked my pockets to see if my phone was there. I took it out and dialed the first number the came to mind.

* * *

Colorful lights were shinning everywhere. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing and grinding in the living room having a good time.

"Logan can you get me a drink I'm getting thirsty." Camille asked me.

"Sure I'll be right back."

When I entered the kitchen I saw Carlos there with two cups of punch about to leave.

"Hey Logan what's taking James and Kendall so long they are missing out on an awesome party."

"They should be here soon. You know how long it takes James to get ready."

"But they still should have been here by now its already ten." Just as I was about to answer my phone started ringing.

"Its James. See he's probably calling to tell us that they are almost here."

"Hey James, Are you almost here?"

"_Help."_

"Help? James are you guys okay where are you at?" I was starting get worried.

"_I can't find Kendall. Everything hurts."_

"What do you mean you can't find Kendall? James where are you!"

"Logan what's going on? What's wrong with Kendall?"

"Hold up Carlos."

"_He was flying and then the car started going down and down and everything hurts Logie and I want Kendall but I don't know where he is." _I heard small whimpering coming from the other side.

"Hold on James, Carlos and James are gonna go find you guys okay." There was no response and the line went dead.

"Come on Carlos I sounds like James and Kendall were in a car accident and we need to find them."

* * *

I hope that Logan would be able to find us and get some help. I didn't want to be here anymore and I needed Kendall. I started to drag myself. After awhile of dragging myself I was able to see a shape up ahead. With a newfound force I started to crawl toward the figure hoping with all my heart that it was Kendall and that he was okay.

Finally I reached him. He was lying on a little puddle of his blood. His clothes was torn and his arm was bent in an odd angle while being covered with bruises. I felt like all of this was my fault. If I was paying attention to the road none of this would have happened.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently hoping he would wake up.

"Kenny." nothing. "Kenny." Nothing. "Kendall love please wake up." I heard a soft whimper come from his lips.

"J-j-james." he whispered. "Everything hurts."

"I know Love but Logan and Carlos are on their way and they are going to get help and everything will be okay."

"I'm sorry this was all my fault."

"No no no no. Kendall don't say that I was the one that was driving."

"James can you hold me I feel so cold." I moved closer and laid down next to him. I put my arms around him and held him close to me.

"I love you James. Promise me you won't forget me when I'm gone." My eyes went wide at the last part.

"What do mean when your gone?"

"I don't have much time left Jamie. Just promise me that you will be happy and that you won't forget me."

"Kendall please don't say that. You're going to live and we will both be happy together."

"Just hold me close." he said softly. " I love you, James with all my heart."

"I love you too, Kendall." I said as I held him close to my body.

His chest slowly stopped rising and falling. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I held him closer not wanting to let go. In the distance I could hear the sounds of the police sirens coming to our rescue but they were too late.

"I promise I'll never forget you Kendall. We will be together again someday that I promise you."

**There I hope you enjoyed it. This was inspired by the Song Por que se fue( I think that's what it's called lol) anyway please tell me what you think by leaving a review:D I will give you a hug if you do.**


End file.
